


Bedroom Eyes

by shekeepsmewarm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekeepsmewarm/pseuds/shekeepsmewarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ ...Allison looked at her a little incredulously, "I didn't think you, you know, swung that way." She picked up her chocolate ice cream and the spoon Lydia offered. </p>
<p>"Ally honey, I'm of the opinion that everyone is a little gay." She leant against the counter, eyebrow raised and smirking like she knew the secrets of the universe... ~</p>
<p>Lydia's crush on her best friend gets a little out of control, and Allison finds out she's not as straight as she thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic ever (and least smutty) and it wasn't beta'd. I was just talking with a friend about our experiences with straight girls and did a thing. I wasn't sure if I had to tag the other characters that are just mentioned in it. Also it's set beginning of season three. Umm.. Enjoy?

Allison rolled her eyes and knocked again, she knew Lydia was in, her car was there.  
"Just a second!" Came the call from inside the house.  
"Finally." The brunette smiled, and when the patch clicked she held up her bags, "I brought-" a tall boy strode out holding his coat with a bemused expression on his face.  
Lydia popped her head round the door and Allison saw the thin slip she had on. The taller girl pressed her lips together in an attempt to stay silent.  
"Will I see you again?" He asked the red head.  
"Not likely." Lydia smiled "but you were fun. So don't feel bad about it" he left and the she turned her attention to Allison. "Ooh what have you got Ally?"  
~ When they got to the kitchen Allison handed over the goods and watched as her best friend picked through them chattering about this great little bar that never ID’d girls.  
She couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "Lydia what are you doing? Is this about Jackson?"  
Lydia's smile dropped for half a second before picking up brighter, and more false than ever. "Not even slightly sweetheart. And since when does having sex with a hot guy warrant the Argent frown?"  
Allison opened her mouth indignant before realising she was in fact frowning. "Yes but. You're just going to end up getting hurt picking up strange guys."  
"Opposed to screwing a hairy teenage boy on steroids? I think I'll be okay." Lydia was still hurt that her friends had kept so much from her. Especially Allison.  
"He and I broke up. We didn't talk all summer." She bit her lip and wondered if that was really an excuse. "Just because I've made mistakes doesn't mean that I'm not right about this. Picking up strange men will not end well."  
Lydia raised her eyebrows, "at least you admit he was a mistake. Besides, it's not always strange men." Lydia removed a pot of mango sorbet and beamed. Grabbing spoons for them both.  
"Lydia!" Allison was exasperated, "wait, what do you mean?" A small frown graced her brow.  
"I mean strange women are just as fun Ally. If not more so sometimes."  
Allison looked at her a little incredulously, "I didn't think you, you know, swung that way." She picked up her chocolate ice cream and the spoon Lydia offered.  
"Ally honey, I'm of the opinion that everyone is a little gay." She leant against the counter, eyebrow raised and smirking like she knew the secrets of the universe.  
"Well I don't." The brunette opened the tub and ate a spoonful of ice cream as if to punctuate her sentence.  
Lydia put down her sorbet and Allison saw a little spark of mischief in her eyes. "I bet I could turn you on right now." Her tone of voice seemed to scream 'let's go'.  
And Lydia knew her best friend couldn't resist a challenge.  
After a long silence the brunette spoke "No lips, no neck, no chest and nothing below the waist." Allison pressed her lips together, pretty confident that covered everything, "and if you can't we watch Nikita. And not a rom com."  
Lydia laughed and wondered how boring it must be to have sex with Scott. "Deal. If I win, we kiss." She gestured between them. "And we watch an entirely different kind of French film."  
Allison could feel a strange tension in the room, a sort of anticipation. "Haven't got all day Lyds." She grinned, a little nervous all of a sudden. And put down her ice cream.  
Lydia practically sauntered towards her and Allison became painfully aware of the effect her dark bedroom eyes were having on her body, she might win this bet without even touching her and the smile playing on her lips was unbelievably sexy. She took one of Allison’s hands and placed it against her own cheek, turning into it, brushing her full lips against Allison’s wrist, holding her gaze. She saw the taller girls jaw clench slightly and laid a slow kiss against her palm before running the tip of her tongue along Allison's index finger and taking it into her mouth sucking gently, grazing her teeth against Allison's fingertip. Lydia saw the other girls eyes widen and backed off. "Hands weren't off limits were they?"  
"No." Allison said a little hoarsely.  
"And it worked didn't it."  
"No." She crossed her arms defensively.  
"We're not watching Nikita, are we Ally."  
"No." Allison scowled and grabbed her ice cream storming off into the lounge.  
Lydia smiled to herself and followed her sulky best friend.  
~  
"So Ally who do you think is hotter, Adele or Emma?" Lydia pressed her lips together trying desperately not to laugh.  
"Neither." Allison mumbled "why do you even have this film?" The older girl was embarrassed, and she couldn't recover because of the second part of Lydia's bet. The kiss. What was she waiting for? Allison wasn't even sure if she just wanted it to be over. Or if she just wanted it to start.  
"Am I hotter than them?" She turned and smirked.  
"Jackson rubbed off on you horribly." Allison tried teasing her back.  
"Why do you think I turned to women?"  
Allison’s blush returned with a vengeance "I didn't mean like that. Ah god. This is basically porn." She held up a cushion in front of her eyes.  
"Does it really bother you that much? Or is it that you know sex with me is probably five hundred times better than with a man." Lydia wasn't even looking at the screen now. She was kneeling next to Allison and totally focused.  
"You are so full of yourself, if you were really all that great, you wouldn't be afraid to kiss me." She smiled smug.  
"It's not my job to make you realise you're in a closet Allison," The brunette winced; Lydia very rarely used her actual name. They were a little closer now and the tension returned again, Allison’s eyes flicked to Lydia's lips. She was interested but it was just so. Wrong. She leant back a little. "You totally sucked the fun out of all this." Lydia sighed, the anger gone from her voice. "Why is it such a big deal?"  
Allison bit her lip, "because you're my best friend and I'm sorry if I'm a little weirded out that suddenly I can't stop thinking about the stupid kiss."  
Lydia went all quiet and still before cupping Ally's cheek with a warm hand her fingertips running slightly into the brunettes dark locks. She kissed her firmly, slowly, lips slightly parted and Allison could feel passion and lust being kept back and controlled. The kiss got a little deeper once Allison started to move with her. Lydia's hot tongue swept into her mouth and Allison felt her whole body respond, she leant into the kiss only to find the red head pulling away. She had to stop the small whimper in her throat.  
"And now you don't have to think about it anymore." Lydia smiled blandly but her best friend’s intent stare caught her attention. "What is it now Ally?"  
"What if I want to? What if I want to think about it?" Allison was embarrassed but the only thought she had time for was getting Lydia to kiss her again.  
Lydia looked at her incredulously, "Ally I mean this in the kindest way, but are you fucking bipolar?" The shorter girl had been secretly devastated how badly this had been going; she'd been trying to find a way to tell Allison how she felt for months now. And was glad she hadn't. It would've been a train wreck.  
"I just didn't like the idea that I was gay."  
"Here's a thought you might be bi, or any other of the seemingly hundreds of sexualities there are out there."  
"You're telling me you were completely done with it the second you knew? Just bam, cool with it?"  
"I love you Allison, but this was so not worth the hassle, I should've just made us play spin the bottle or something."  
"With two people?"  
Lydia was uncomfortable; she was not used to being the one on the back foot. "No at a party. Look I like you okay? I had a tiny crush that got out of control. And I thought if I had an excuse to kiss you I’d just get over it."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah oh." They looked away from each other and an uncomfortable silence fell.  
"Kiss me." Allison declared.  
"Don't. You made it clear how you felt."  
"How can I know how I feel if you won't kiss me?" Allison shifted moving closer. The feeling of Lydia's mouth on hers was something she definitely wanted again. It wasn't just some curious maybe. She wanted her.  
Lydia was suddenly terrified, for so many reasons but mostly by the thought Allison was just trying to be nice. Which felt so twisted, especially because Lydia wanted her friend so badly that she almost didn't care if it happened this way.  
Allison took Lydia's hand squeezing it lightly, reassuring and pressed her lips lightly against the red head's.  
For a moment Allison was worried but then she felt Lydia move against her feeding her small hot kisses with one hand pushing her back against the couch shifting into a better position.  
Lydia moved so she was straddling Allison, hot body pressed against her. She ran the flat of her palms over the taller girl’s chest, causing her to arch into Lydia's touch before resting her hands on the tall girl’s shoulders, never stopping her hot teasing kisses. The feeling of her best friend’s hands running through her strawberry blonde hair practically made Lydia purr. She pulled away and saw the glazed lustful expression on Ally's face mix with confusion.  
"Lydia." She practically whined making the red head smile.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were sure."  
The need in the pit of her stomach was erasing all of her doubts. And she just wanted Lydia to touch her and have that bedroom eyes look from the kitchen. Allison looked up at Lydia smiling and began to undo the buttons on the other girls blouse as an answer, making the shorter girl laugh, their mouths met again more familiar, more insistent. The blouse hit the floor and their tongues caressed one another. Lydia's hands found the hem of Allison’s shirt, tugging. Demanding.  
They barely paused as the shirt hit the floor and Lydia began trailing kisses across Allison’s jaw, licking and biting across her neck as her deft hands played with the brunette’s breasts through her bra.  
"God." She breathed, everywhere the smaller girl touched on her body was on fire, and she couldn't stop her hips bucking when a thumb brushes over her nipple.  
The groans from Allison fueled her confidence and Lydia shifted back a little, unbuttoning the top of her jeans and a small growl came from her throat when the zip stuck a little. Allison smiled and arched back to give her room to move, she needed pressure, friction, anything to give her release. She could feel herself blush when Lydia’s hand rested against her soaking panties and she gasped when two fingertips pressed slightly against her clit. Allison let out a frustrated whimper when she felt Lydia move off her a little, and reached for her a little desperate, but the red head came back, her position changed slightly so her hand wasn’t bent back on itself.  
She leant forward, lips barely touching the tip of Allison’s ear, hot breath raising goose bumps along her neck, “As if I’d stop now.” She smiled her voice low with lust and as soon as Allison opened her mouth to reply, thin fingers tugged her panties aside and slid between her lower lips moving up to her clit. Allison’s moans reverberated in the room and sent electric down Lydia’s spine. She started light circles around her clit, with every intention of drawing it out, but the other girl bucked up, rolling her hips against the red head’s hand desperately. The shorter girl raised an eyebrow but followed the unsaid instructions, moving her fingers over her, faster. Lydia was lost in the noises her friend made, her perfect mouth forming an ‘oh’, her eyelids closed but fluttering fast, her chest heaving. The red head leant in and ran her tongue along Allison’s pounding pulse grazing her teeth over the sensitive skin before marking her, sucking and biting and hand moving frantically.  
“Oh my god, I’m going to. I’m-“Allison’s hips jerked erratically, and she gripped Lydia’s shoulder hard enough to bruise her pale skin. Waves of pleasure went through her and even after they faded away she couldn’t stop smiling, and she felt lighter. When Allison opened her eyes she saw Lydia rubbing the back of her left hand and frowning. “What’s wrong?” She asked, worried.  
“I feel like I can do better.” Lydia teased, part of her didn’t like that the indents of Allison’s jeans were fading from her skin, because now it was over.  
“Well I think sex with you is pretty good.” She grinned and bit her lip.  
“Sex? At best that was a quickie.” Lydia teased and nuzzled against her friend’s jaw.  
“Oh,” Allison let out a shocked laugh, “You’re so mean. It’s been a while.”  
“Like four months a while?”  
She blushed, “Something like that.”  
“Still, stamina much?” Lydia laughed when Allison tapped her shoulder in mock irritation; she kissed the small hickey on her best friend’s neck. “Sorry about that by the way.”  
“It's fine. And I am not easy. “  
“Oh yeah, prove it.” Lydia smiled her eyes flicking up and holding Allison’s gaze sending shivers through the brunette. There were those bedroom eyes. It didn’t feel weird between them, it just felt like their relationship had moved onto something new, something Allison never knew she wanted up until the opportunity was presented to her. The idea of being with a woman still felt strange to her but as their lips met again Allison knew she’d get over it, fast. She hadn’t been this happy in a long, long time.  
And neither had Lydia.


End file.
